


Qixi

by Giny_Scully



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny_Scully/pseuds/Giny_Scully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la cultura china el día de los enamorados se celebra la noche de Qixi (mediados de agosto). En la Sala de Juegos solo Melinda lo sabe, hasta que alguien más lo descubre y alguien decide celebrarlo.</p><p>Philinda. Post final de la 2ª temporada, así, adelantando. Hablo de dos personajes que han dicho que saldrán a partir de marzo, Andrew y Lincoln. Para mayores de 13 años, más o menos. Fluffy. Historia de Melinda. Skye muy a gusto en el rol de hija de Coulson y May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qixi

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació porque quería escribir algo para San Valentín, extrañé mucho que este año no se hicieran un San Drabbletin :-s y bueno, la verdad es que confundí una tradición japonesa con una china y al final todo se desmadró un poco. Al final me pasé de tiempo, pero tampoco es que este sea un fanfic de San Valentín al uso. Eso sí, mis conocimientos sobre la cultura oriental han mejorado mucho.
> 
> Sería bueno que conocieras dos leyendas chinas que aparecen varias veces a lo largo del fic, para que te enteraras de todo. Las dejo más abajo.
> 
> Es fluffy, no digas que no te avise y habla de una Melinda que de niña se crió entre dos culturas muy opuestas. Todo lo que digo sobre la infancia y juventud de Melinda me lo he inventado y seguramente en el próximo fanfic que escriba sobre ella, será otra cosa. Y así será hasta que alguien saque su canon a la luz. Melinda me fascina y me confunde a partes iguales. Lo único que siempre es cierto es lo que dijo Coulson, de que antes de Bahrain Melinda era muy diferente.
> 
> Te conviene saber antes de leer.
> 
> El San Valentín chino se llama Qixi y se celebra el séptimo día, del séptimo mes, del calendario lunar. Lo típico ese día es que las mujeres tejan o cosan, como hacía Zhinü, la hija de un Dios que abandonó el firmamento al enamorarse del humano, Niuland. Y que ellos regalen luciérnagas, que es el símbolo del amor chino. Símbolo que nace de otra leyenda, los amantes Xia Lang y Ji Gu, ante la perspectiva de que ella iba a ser obligada a casarse con el emperador Yu, se arrojaron a un manantial del que salieron convertidos en luciérnagas.
> 
> Por otro lado la historia de Zhinü y Niuland también es trágica, aunque llegaron a casarse y tuvieron dos hijos. Un día, Wangmu, la madre de Zhinü, se dio cuenta de que la que la chica había desaparecido y mandó a por ella a los soldados celestiales. Niulang quedó desolado con la marcha de su mujer, pero montado en su toro y en compañía de sus hijos corrió camino del cielo en su búsqueda, pero justo en el momento en que Niulang iba a alcanzar a su esposa, Wangmu con una horquilla marcó una línea divisoria entre ellos, la cual rápidamente se convirtió en un río muy grande, llamado Yinhe (la Vía Láctea). Mientras los dos lloraban sin consuelo por estar separados, unas urracas se conmovieron y entre todas se unieron formando un puente para que los dos se pudieran juntar. Finalmente, la madre de Zhinü se compadeció de ellos y les permitió encontrarse una vez al año en esa misma fecha, y eso es lo que los chinos llaman el Qixi.
> 
> He leído varias fuentes para documentarme y las leyendas varían mucho dependiendo de la fuente, pero me he quedado con estas.

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN: POV PHIL**

 

Melinda nació y se crió en Pensilvania. Es una de las pocas cosas que Phil supo desde el principio con respecto a Melinda, nunca demasiado dada a hablar de sí misma.

 

Eso lo tenía claro.

 

Bastantes años después de conocerse  y gracias a una noche de borrachera le consiguió sonsacar que ella nació en casa y no en un hospital. Su madre, espía de la CIA y un poco paranoica, dio a luz en su casa de seguridad en mitad de los bosques de Pensilvania con la única compañía de su madre, su abuela. La educaron en casa hasta los 15 años y luego la enviaron a un internado de elite. Su madre quería grandes cosas para ella, pero ella... ella solo quería ser como su madre.

 

Melinda era rápida, era fuerte, era lista, era guapa… Melinda era perfecta ante los ojos de Phil. Lo fue desde la primera vez que la vio. Se convirtió en aquella estrella en su cielo imposible de alcanzar.

 

Phil sabe que Melinda habla y escribe mandarin y cantones a la perfección, que practica Tai Chi a diario y también sabe que le gusta la comida china tradicional y no “esa mierda de los restaurantes chinos occidentalizados”. También sabe que puede matar con sus manos sin apenas proponérselo, aunque si pudiera elegir no mataría ni a una mosca. Odia el café. Le gusta el té amargo y el chocolate dulce. Odia ir de encubierto, pero es fantástica en cualquier papel. Odia encariñarse con la gente, pero lo hace sin darse cuenta. La gustan las bromas, sobre todo hacerlas y asustar a la gente haciéndole pensar que no las acepta con deportividad. Le encanta ir de mala y meter miedo a la gente. No necesita maquillaje, es guapa al natural, preciosa recién levantada, aunque es extrañamente coqueta en mil y un pequeño detalles. Tiene una salud de hierro, una tolerancia al dolor extraordinaria, pero es alérgica a los piñones. La gustan las motos, los coches, los aviones y es prácticamente capaz de conducir o pilotar cualquier cosa. El sexo y el amor no van necesariamente unidos para ella, pero si necesita confianza. La confianza y la lealtad lo son todo para ella. Odia el brocoli, lo odia de verdad… como una niña pequeña con pataleta.

 

Phil sabe muchas cosas sobre Melinda, cosas que ha ido aprendiendo con el paso de los años y que atesora como información importantísima. Sin embargo… hay varias cosas que no sabe, que siempre han estado a la vista y que hubieran hecho su vida más fácil de haberlas conocido.

 

Todo hubiera sido más fácil.

 

* * *

 

**PRIMERA PARTE: POV MELINDA**

 

Melinda le ama. No solo como a un amigo o como parte de su familia, que también.Lo ama como hombre, como pareja. Lo ama de todas las formas en las que una mujer puede amar a un hombre. Lo suficiente como para perder la cabeza, y eso la aterra. Sabe que debería de hacer algo al respecto, que debería de haberlo hecho hace muchos años, pero la posibilidad de perderlo la asusta y la paraliza y no lo hará sin garantías, no lo hará si  él no lo hace primero. Y eso la hace sentirse patética, y débil, y todas las cosas que lleva años intentado no ser.

  
Con Drew todo fue más fácil, la quería y se lo dijo. Fue claro en todo. Ella también lo quería, en ningún caso tanto como quiere a Phil, pero le quería. Y esa pequeña comparación la hacía sentirse necia, y sucia, y una estafadora. Mal de todas las maneras posibles.  Seguramente por eso su matrimonio nunca funcionó del todo.

 

Melinda era hija de una madre nada tradicional y espía de la CIA que la educó para ser la mejor y no avergonzarse de ello. Era dura, era exigente, era… su madre y la pequeña Melinda siempre lucho para estar en su lista de prioridades. Por lo menos nunca la riñó por rasparse las rodillas. “Si te caes, te levantas” era la frase más repetida por su madre. “Todos nos podemos caer, sólo sobreviven los que se levantan más rápido”.

  
Sin embargo Melinda fue criada por una abuela tradicional china. Una abuela china que la contaba historias tradicionales chinas y que la inculcó desde pequeña tradiciones que la han acompañado toda su vida, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

 

“La ceremonia del té te define como persona, Qiaolian”, solía decir su abuela. “Te servirá para pedir perdón, para agasajar a tus mayores, para unir a tu familia, pero sobre todo, para sentir paz en tu espíritu”. Melinda aún realiza la ceremonia del té por lo menos una vez a la semana. Sin darse cuenta, cuando tiene un rato tranquilo y le puede dedicar el tiempo necesario a hacer su té favorito. Además su abuela le enseñó a tejer, bordar y coser. No era especialmente buena en ninguna de las tres cosas, lo que a su abuela siempre la preocupó en silencio y ella lo sabe. “Toda buena mujer china tiene que dominar el arte de la aguja”. Seguro que después pensaba en añadir, _si no te quedarás soltera como le ha pasado a tu madre_ , pero nunca lo dijo. “La mujer china es callada” y en eso nadie las ganaba. “Cuando una mujer china se enamora, debe tejer para su amado, para complacer a Zhinü y Niulang. Y si su amado le regala una luciérnaga, sabrá que él también la ama”, repetía su abuela cada vez que comenzaba una lección. A la niña Melinda le encantaban las historias de amor trágico de Zhinü y Niulang, y Xia Lang y Ji Gu. Fue el único motivo por el que permitió que su abuela le enseñara a tejer y la razón por la cual aguardó, ansiosa, que alguien le regalara una luciérnaga en Qixi. Aunque eso último nunca sucedió. Seguramente porque  nunca compartió su anhelo con nadie.

 

Cuando Melinda volvió a casa el primer año desde la Academia, su abuela adivinó que su nieta había conocido a alguien especial. Seguramente la molestó enterarse de que era un chico blanco, pero nuevamente no dijo nada y se conformó con la idea de que era un chico trabajador y brillante, que le podría dar una buena vida a su nieta y que la podría convertir en una mujer decente. Melinda sabía que a su abuela aún la dolía que su madre, su propia hija, hubiera fracasado a ese respecto, trayendo la deshonra a su casa. Por lo tanto la buena mujer parecía más que dispuesta a sacrificar sus expectativas, de un buen chico chino, con tal de que su nieta no cometiera el mismo error. Básicamente la obligó a tejer algo para él en Qixi. Si no, ¿cómo el chico iba a saber que le quería? Melinda tenía varias ideas en la cabeza, pero no replicó a su abuela. “Nunca repliques a tus mayores jovencita. Tus mayores son tu orgullo y tu honra.”

 

Melinda no pudo ver a Phil ese día de Qixi, ella estaba en Pensilvania bordando con su abuela y él estaba en Boston con su familia. El primer día de su segundo año de Academia, Melinda se presentó con una bufanda tejida a mano por ella misma, con la estrella de Capitán América en un lado, y se la regaló a Phil de parte de su abuela. Estaba un poco avergonzada, por hacer caso a su abuela y por sentirse tan expuesta. Pero él se sintió completamente halagado y la dio las gracias con entusiasmo. Phil parecía tan feliz, aunque claramente no había entendido nada y Melinda no le sacó de su error. Estaba avergonzada. Tal vez su error fue no darle el regalo el día adecuado. No sabía porqué no era capaz de hablar claro. Pero como fuera, Phil estaba feliz y por lo tanto ella se sentía feliz. Melinda cosió, tejió y bordó para Phil en cada fiesta de Qixi a partir de ese momento, aunque él nunca lo supo.

 

Durante los años posteriores Melinda guardó sus regalos hechos a mano para Navidades o para su cumpleaños. No podía explicar un regalo en mitad del verano, o simplemente porque sí, sin contar la historia y sentirse expuesta. El problema es que aquello no estaba dando el resultado deseado, no estaba para nada cumpliendo sus anhelos de niña y tristemente era culpa suya. Llegó el momento en el sintió que todo aquello era absurdo y que estaba haciendo el ridículo de mala manera. Estaba claro que Phil era amable con ella, su mejor amigo y que la quería, pero que no la amaba… lo del coqueteo le salía de forma natural y ella era una estúpida por creer lo contrario. Él parecía más que satisfecho por tener su amistad y nada parecía avanzar.

 

Luego la abuela de Melinda murió y ella se quedó sin excusa para regalar cosas hechas a mano a Phil, sin embargo… sin embargo siguió haciéndolas. Como una imbécil. Sí. Exactamente… como una imbécil. Y las iba acumulando, porque seguía siendo imbécil. Tan imbécil. Era su secreto más sangrante. Lo más doloroso. Su talón de Aquiles. Indignante…

 

Entonces conoció a Drew. Drew era guapo, era listo, muy bueno en la cama y sabía lo que quería. Exactamente lo que quería y no tenía problemas con decirlo en alto. Melinda se ilusionó de verdad, se enamoró sinceramente, pero nunca le tejió nada. Ni siquiera se la hubiera ocurrido coserle un botón de la camisa. Que lo hiciera él si quería. Al año ya estaban casados. Un made in Las Vegas. No invitaron a nadie, ni siquiera a Phil.

 

Si Melinda tenía que ser honesta, e intentaba nunca mentirse demasiado, fue feliz con Drew. Mientras duró, mientras duró fue feliz con Drew. Él era bueno para ella, la hacia reír y tuvieron una vida normal. Recuerdos bonitos. Fiestas agradables. Aniversarios con regalos. Él hizo todo lo posible para que su matrimonio funcionara y para que su vida fuera feliz y lo más normal posible, en los intervalos entre misión mortalmente peligrosa y misión mortalmente destructiva. Era bonito que alguien la esperará en casa. Luego pasó Bahrain y le empujó de su vida, sin posibilidad de réplica. No quería que sufriera por su culpa…  no se lo merecía.

 

También empujó a Phil, pero con menos fuerza. Porque a Phil, a Phil realmente no quería alejarlo. A Phil lo necesitaba. Acumuló cada pequeño momento en que él la intentó hacer reír como si fuera oro, como si fuera el oxígeno que la permitía respirar cuando se ahogaba. Phil se pasó meses buscándola bajo las cenizas de sí misma, y ya casi la había encontrado cuando conoció a Audrey. Phil conoció a Audrey en una maldita misión y seguramente en uno de los peores momentos de su vida… y Melinda le dejó ir, le ayudó a alejarse de ella, poco a poco, “Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre…” Luego… luego simplemente murió.

 

Phil murió y Melinda también. Lo poco que quedaba de la Melinda primigenia desapareció con él.

 

Por aquel entonces la Agente May era una mujer adulta, una mujer adulta tan alejada de las costumbres tradicionales chinas como podía, como su memoria le permitía. Aunque seguía haciendo la ceremonia del té instintivamente, una vez a la semana, y eso la relajaba. Una mujer adulta muy alejada en el espacio y en el tiempo de esa cría de 17 años que entró en SHIELD para llevar la contraria a su madre, quién quería que estudiara medicina o, un su defecto, entrará en la CIA para poder seguir teniéndola vigilada. Era una mujer muy alejada de esa joven de 17 años que se enamoró de un cadete no chino la primera vez que le sonrió.

 

Una vez que Melinda volvió del funeral, cogió todos los regalos nunca entregados a Phil y los enterró en lo alto de una colina, cerca de la casa de su madre. Estuvo allí siete días de luto estricto. Apenas comió nada. Luego volvió a su casa, donde se encontró con Fury.

 

Fury nunca será recordado por su delicadeza a la hora de dar noticias y aquel caso no fue una excepción. Aunque para ser sincera recuerda todo lo que paso como cubierto por una neblina espesa.  Todo empezó con un “Phil está vivo” y un archivo golpeando sobre la mesa de su comedor. Aunque el ruido más fuerte fue el de su corazón empezando a latir de nuevo. Notó que se ahogaba. Como si sus pulmones hubieran olvidado respirar. Como si lo estuvieran recordando poco a poco. Phil había vuelto, había vuelto a ella y recordaba haber dicho sí a muchas cosas sin haberlo pensado ni siquiera, porque al otro lado estaba él. Estaba Phil. Jamás se arrepentiría de ello.

 

Han pasado dos años desde aquel momento, y muchas cosas desde entonces.

 

Phil y ella “adoptaron” a cuatro críos, con uno de ellos se acostó, justamente el mismo que les traicionó. Una más a su lista de buenas decisiones. Luego Hydra salió a la luz,  Shield cayó y de repente se encontraron dirigiendo una organización secreta, prohibida y mal vista por el mundo entero. Phil empezó a escribir el mapa de una ciudad secreta por las paredes de la base. El dibujo los llevó hasta Puerto Rico, en una carrera desesperada por evitar el fin del mundo, o algo parecido. Al final, el mundo quedó a salvo por unas semanas más, pero Trip murió. A Melinda le caía bien Trip, también a la agente May, a todas sus personalidades le caía bien el chaval ¿A quién no le podía caer bien ese chico? Tan sonriente. Tan positivo. Siempre tan dispuesto a ayudar. Fue un duro golpe para todos. Skye casi murió, en varias ocasiones, y luego empezó a provocar terremotos, lo cual unido a su padre psicótico y al “bueno” de Ward intentando “ayudar”… Al final a Melinda le tocó llamar a Drew. Y por el motivo que fuera Drew acabó aceptando la llamada, y el sexo (realmente buen sexo), y el volver a irse solo. Hay cosas que nunca cambian y Melinda ya no sabe ni lo que siente al respecto. Momentos complicados, conflictivos, tal vez confusos, pero Drew trajo a Lincoln, y Lincoln fue de gran ayuda. Y ella se quedó con su familia. PorquePhil y los niños eran su familia y ahora lo veía claro.

 

Luego Melinda casi muere. La guerra contra Ultron sacó su lado más salvaje. No estaba dispuesta a perder a nadie más. No a nadie de su pequeña familia. Maldito robot de mierda. Y ahora estaban de vacaciones, porque lo de ayudar a los Vengadores a salvar al mundo, otra vez, es algo que necesita un período de recuperación, al igual que sus costillas fracturadas.  Realmente Melinda May tuvo miedo de no contarlo esa vez y como recordatorio aún le duele todo el cuerpo, cada vez que respira. Pero Phil estaba a salvo, Skye estaba a salvo, incluso Fitz y Simmons habían ido a pasar unos días con sus familias. Todo estaba en calma, todo estaba bien y la mujer no sabía si era por la drogas pero por primera vez en meses todo se veía esperanzador. En las últimas semanas la calma había regresado e incluso se podían escuchar risas de nuevo dentro de las instalaciones y ella esperaba que todo siguiera así, mientras leía tranquila sentada en su cama.

 

\- ¿Sabes tejer? – la pregunta resonó en su cabeza como si no pudiera ser cierta. Skye entró en su habitación, siguiendo a su propia voz y ella se preguntó porqué ya no cerraba la puerta – Sé que no das el perfil, pero DC me dijo que tu abuela tejía muy bien y pensé…

 

Melinda no pudo por menos que cagarse en silencio en Phil, entornar los ojos y tensarse. Involuntariamente. Phil no podía mantener la boca cerrada y las labores del hogar unidas a él… era algo que aún la ponía nerviosa. La chica retrocedió dos pasos un poco asustada.

 

\- No es que estuviéramos hablando de ti ni nada, solo surgió…

 

Desde que Skye había empezado a controlar sus poderes y la vida había empezado a ser un poco más tranquila, había comenzado a investigar quien era y había abrazado su mitad oriental de una forma más que entusiasta. Así que pululaba mucho alrededor de Melinda en busca de información de primera mano. La semana anterior se tiraron dos horas con la ceremonia del té, solo para descubrir que a Skye no le gustaba nada el té, por mucha azúcar que le echara.

 

\- Mi abuela me enseñó cuando era pequeña – dijo pacíficamente, al darse cuenta de que su reacción había hecho retroceder a la chica-, pero nunca se me dio bien – dijo la mujer cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y así invitando a Skye a volver a dar los pasos retrocedidos.

\- ¿Sabes que esta noche es Qixi?  - Melinda se quedó pensativa, claramente haciendo el cálculo mentalmente y asintió con la cabeza.

\- El séptimo día, del séptimo mes.

\- La historia es triste.

\- Los dioses eran crueles.

\- Me gustaría tejer algo en honor a mi madre, o a Trip, pero no sé ni coser un botón – continuó la chica-. Las monjas me dejaron por imposible porque siempre me acababa pinchando los dedos – y entonces dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa-. Tú has demostrados ser una maestra paciente y muy competente…

 

Melinda sonrió con picardía. Skye haciendo la pelota era todo un show.

 

\- En Qixi uno teje para su enamorado - dijo un poco reticente.

\- No tengo de eso, pero quería a Trip y me hubiera gustado que mi madre me enseñara a tejer. Es simbólico ¿no? – Melinda supuso que tampoco estaba por la labor de recordar a quien hubiera querido por enamorado..., pero se abstuvo de mencionarlo- ¿No es todo lo tradicional un símbolo? ¿No sería un símbolo de amor y de respeto?

 

Melinda volvió a sonreír, esta vez con dulzura. ¿No son todas las tradiciones una reinterpretación de algo que alguien contó alguna vez? Era un gesto muy bonito el de Skye, seguro que a su abuela le hubiera agradado. Sin embargo, no sabía si ella estaba lista para tejer de nuevo.

 

\- No tenemos material.

 

Skye sonrío y salió corriendo para volver igual de rápido, segundos después, con una gran bolsa de papel en sus manos.

 

\- He comprado varios telares, agujas, lanas, cuerdas, hilos e incluso lazos y algo de cuero… creo que tenemos de todo.

\- ¿Tenías claro que iba a decir que sí?

\- Tenía claro que hoy iba a tejer – dijo Skye con seriedad.

 

A Melinda May realmente le gustaba esa chica. Si hubiera tenido una hija le hubiera gustado que se pareciera a ella. Su tenacidad, su fuerza de voluntad, su gran capacidad para amar.

 

\- No sé si recordaré, han pasado más de 15 años…

\- Tú puedes recordar y yo puedo aprender, hay tutoriales en Internet, y también he comprado revistas, pero…

-Anda ven para acá -, dijo la mujer haciendo un hueco a la joven, a su lado, en la cama. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que la hacía sentirse avergonzada y débil, aquello era otra cosa. Aquello no tenía que ver con ella -. Hoy vamos a honrar a nuestros antepasados, a nosotras mismas y a aquellos que queremos. Mi abuela se sentiría orgullosa.

 

La cara de Skye se iluminó, mientras se sentaba al lado de Melinda y empezaba a sacar cosas de la bolsa. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Phil, con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

 

* * *

 

**SEGUNDA PARTE: POV PHIL**

 

Phil no debería de escuchar detrás de las puertas. Y lo sabe. A su favor dirá que su intención no era la de espiar detrás de la puerta, o por lo menos esa no era su primera intención. Solo estaba sujetando la bolsa de Skye y era su plan de escape, por si las cosas se ponían tensas.

 

Melinda estaba muy tranquila últimamente, después de Ultron y de haber visto de nuevo la muerte de cerca, sobre todo alrededor de Skye. Esa chica les había robado el corazón a los dos. Su compañera, su mano derecha, su brújula, tal vez demasiadas veces, cada vez le recordaba más a la joven cálida y guerrera de la que una vez se enamoró hacía 30 años, pero por si acaso… se plantó frente a su puerta. Después de todo Skye aún no controlaba 100% lo de los terremotos y no era cuestión de arriesgarse. Sin embargo todo salió bien, bajo el signo previsto las dos mujeres se harían compañía y aprenderían un poco la una de la otra, haciendo que su vida fuera un lugar mucho mejor.

 

Phil estaba descubriendo muy tarde una gran parte de la vida de su mejor amiga, que nunca se había imaginado y no entendía bien el porqué. Skye se dio cuenta antes que él que Melinda en el fondo era muy china. Para Phil, Melinda nunca fue una extranjera, o una chica exótica, o diferente culturalmente. Phil no sabía nada sobre la cultura china y si alguna vez tuvo esperanzas de que Melinda le contara algo, lo había olvidado, porque Melinda nació en Pensilvania y su madre era agente de la CIA y… ¿Qué tenía que ver China con todo aquello?  Ahora que lo piensa, no sabía qué religión profesa, si es que profesa alguna. Ni si celebra el Año Nuevo Chino o cualquier otro tipo de año que no sea el que celebra con él. Fue toda una sorpresa para él cuando Skye entró en su despacho y le preguntó si pensaba que May sabría tejer, él no se la imaginaba con una aguja en la mano, a no ser que fuera para coser una herida. Luego la chica le contó toda la historia de  Zhinü y Niulang y todas las leyendas y símbolos del amor chino y algo… algo empezó a dar vueltas en su mente. Él sólo pudo decir que la abuela de Melinda le tejió entre otras cosas una preciosa bufanda del Capitán América, supone que tendría que haber parado antes de enseñársela, pero no lo hizo. La guardaba conjuntamente con todos sus preciados artículos de colección.

 

Skye entorno los ojos al verla en su caja, perfectamente doblada, como si fuera un tesoro. Menos mal que fue capaz de callarse antes de decirle que aquella bufanda le recordaba todo lo bueno que había vivido con Melinda May antes de Bahrain. De todos modos, tras hablar con Skye y la conversación tras la puerta, empezó a sentir un fuerte martilleo en el corazón y en la cabeza. Tal vez no conocía tan bien a su amiga como pensaba. Tal vez se había equivocado en más de una apreciación…Tal vez, solo tal vez, aún podría hacer algo al respecto.

 

Eran poco más de las nueve de la noche cuando Melinda salió de la habitación de Skye, después de llevar tejiendo todo el día. Por lo que había escuchado, sin querer evitarlo, habían montado un pequeño altar en la habitación de la muchacha en honor a su madre y a su amigo muerto. Había sido un  precioso día, tranquilo y lleno de paz para sus dos chicas favoritas. Aparte de tejer, las mujeres habían mantenido una conversación trivial y sincera, sobre todo y sobre nada, y Phil se sentía feliz con aquello.

 

\- ¿Trabajo terminado? – dijo Phil con una sonrisa.

 

Phil notó que May se asustó ligeramente por su presencia, no esperaba encontrarlo detrás de la puerta.

 

\- Trabajo terminado – contestó tranquila, aunque Phil pudo ver pasando por su cabeza un, _¿qué haces aquí? ¿Nadie te ha dicho que esta feo espiar tras las puertas?_ Sin embargo la mujer siguió caminando.

\- Esto era muy importante para Skye. Te lo agradezco – dijo el hombre siguiéndola.

 

Phil creyó escuchar un suspiro de alivio por parte de su compañera, aunque tal vez pudo ser de exasperación.

 

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada. ¿Crees que no es importante para mí ayudarla? ¿Qué es un sacrificio o algo? – dijo toda seria mientras le echaba un vistazo con esa mirada con la que era capaz de congelar a hombres más altos y fornidos que él, y siguió camino por el pasillo.

\- No. Claro que no… - Phil se apresuró a negar temiendo por esa mirada de hielo, mientras la seguía con un paso de distancia. Tenía miedo de ya haberse pasado y ni siquiera… - Solo que…

 

Melinda sonrió divertida y su cara se iluminó viendo lo mucho que le había asustado.

 

\- No aprenderás nunca – dijo burlándose.

 

Phil respiro aliviado.

 

\- No está bien hacer eso a tu director. Deberías de reservarlo solo para Hunter y los nuevos cadetes - dijo tranquilo, obviando decir lo mucho que había echado de menos que Melinda le vacilara durante los 10 últimos años.

\- No sí puedo evitarlo. Me gusta ver tu cara de susto. Sin embargo mi director debería de dejar de cotillear y de espiar tras las puertas.

\- No estaba espiando, solo te estaba esperando. Quería hablar contigo.

\- Skye está bien Phil, créeme – dijo la mujer serena parándose en mitad del pasillo, frente a la puerta de su habitación-. Deja de preocuparte. Es una mujer hecha y derecha. No es una niña… y está bien.

\- En realidad… - dijo bajando la vista y rascando su propia nuca, con un gesto que le caracterizaba cuando era joven y no sabía como empezar una conversación- No era de Skye de quien quería hablar.

 

Melinda le miró sorprendida. A Phil no le gustaba desconcertarla, cuando la desconcertaba dejaba de poder leer su rostro, cosa que de por si se había hecho más difícil con el paso de los años.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Has vuelto a escribir cosas raras? – Phil sabía que May tenía pánico a que la hipergrafía volviera y no era fácil para ella disimularlo.

\- No, no - Phil se apresuró en desmentir- no es eso. Estoy bien. Tranquila – lo que desde luego no quería era preocuparle innecesariamente. La cogió del brazo y la arrastró sin mucho problema dentro de su habitación, ganándose una mirada de sospecha por parte de su amiga.

\- Entonces ¿qué pasa? Te estas comportando de una forma muy rara - dijo mirándolo confundida, mientras él cerraba la puerta de su habitación y volvía frente a ella –. Más rara de lo normal.

 

Phil estaba intentando llenarse de valor. Aquello era ridículo, era una persona adulta y estaba mirando al suelo, tras haber metido, casi a la fuerza, a su mejor amiga dentro de su habitación.

 

\- Phil. ¿Qué pasa? – la voz de Melinda era de preocupación y maldita sea, no quería preocuparle.

\- ¿Tejías mis regalos o lo hacía tu abuela? – dijo apabullado sin levantar la vista del suelo.

 

May no respondió nada durante una buena cantidad de segundos, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o era malo, así que acabó levantando la cabeza, para ver cómo la cara de May había cambiado de color. ¿No podía ser cierto? ¡Oh Dios! No podía ser cierto. No podía haber estado ciego durante tantos años. Y él que había sido tan feliz, por haber sido, simplemente, lo suficientemente importante para Melinda como para que le hablara a su familia de él y que su abuela se molestara en hacerle una bufanda.

 

\- ¿A qué viene esto? – Dijo intentando parecer tranquila, pero Phil sabía que no lo estaba, ella estaba evitando su mirada —. Han pasado más de 15 años.

\- ¿Fuiste tú o fue tu abuela? – Él ya lo sabía, maldita sea, ahora lo sabía, pero quería escuchárselo decir, necesitaba escuchárselo-. Necesito saberlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué más da ahora?– Melinda se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y se le notaba. Seguro que se le habían disparado las pulsaciones.

 

Más de 30 años de amistad y él nunca consideró que Melinda May fuera una mujer tradicional. Jamás hubiera pensado, ni en sus sueños más locos, que aquellos regalos que con tanta ilusión recibía los hacía ella. ¿Ella? La mejor luchadora de la Academia le tejía y le bordaba regalos hechos a mano, regalos que hablaban de… de amor… ¿De amor? Aún podía recordar el nombre de cada uno de los odiosos cadetes y agentes, los mejores en sus disciplinas, que pasaron por la cama de su amiga antes de casarse con Drew. ¡Maldita sea Melinda! ¡Una pista! Tanto le hubiera costado darle una pista.

 

\- Quiero saber quién eres -. 

 

Melinda rió sin ganas, descreída, moviendo la cabeza.

 

\- Sabes perfectamente quien soy, Phil. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie – dijo mirándole con tanta fuerza que el hombre pensó que le estaba atravesando la mente –. A veces pienso que me conoces mejor que yo misma.

\- Y sin embargo, no sabía que todos esos regalos me los hiciste tú. Ni siquiera sabía que supieras tejer.

\- ¿Quién si no te los iba a hacer? - dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia y levantando la voz-. Aunque te los hubiera hecho mi abuela. Eran míos. Si no te quisiste dar cuenta…

 

¿Qué no se quiso dar cuenta? Phil la miró indignado. Que no se atraviese a echarle la culpa a él. Él hubiera andando en lava ardiendo por ella.

 

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

 

May respiro hondo varias veces, intentando regular su pulso.

 

\- Porque era tonto, absurdo e infantil – dijo con fuerza, pero de nuevo con voz calmada-. Porque no era algo que quien yo era o quien me hubiera gustado ser hiciera.

\- Teníamos 18 años Melinda – y Phil lo dijo como si aquel dato fuera disculpa para todo, porque para él lo era. May negó con la cabeza. – Si te sirve de algo, yo creo que no era algo tonto y me hubieras hecho muy feliz si me lo hubieras dicho. Nunca me lo podía haber imaginado, y te quería con locura.

\- Supongo que entonces estamos en paz – dijo May un poco apagada.

\- Supongo.

 

Era triste reconocer que ambos amaron con fuerza, pero se escondieron detrás del miedo. Los dos acabaron mirando de nuevo al suelo. Acababan de tener una de las conversaciones más comprometidas de toda su vida y ambos se dieron cuento, de que eso no había cambiado nada. Llevaban 5 minutos hablando del pasado. ¡Del pasado! Phil estuvo tentado a escaparse corriendo, aquello ya había sido demasiado personal y todo el valor que llevaba acumulando durante horas había desaparecido en un minuto, pero…

 

\- Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido y que conoceré en mi vida. La más fuerte, la más valiente, la mejor – May sonrió ligeramente ante la confesión y empezó a levantar la cabeza-. Quiero saber quien eres, saber quien eres de verdad, no me importa lo que consideres humillante o tonto, no me importa tu oscuridad, porque tu luz siempre es más fuerte. Tú sabes todo sobre mí, lo mejor y lo peor, lo más honorable, lo más humillante, lo más estúpido y sin embargo… sin embargo decidiste quedarte incluso cuando no lo merecía – la mano de Phil acarició el rostro de la mujer con delicadeza y ella mágicamente no se apartó-. Una vez te dije que no quería más mentiras… pero supongo que tengo que empezar por mí. Y – prosiguió mientras sacaba una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta – esto es seguramente lo único que aún no sabes de mí.

 

* * *

 

**TERCERA PARTE: POV MELINDA**

 

Melinda le miró sorprendida mientras cogía la cajita que la ofrecía y veía como Phil salía despacio de su habitación sin decir más. El corazón le latía con fuerza, parecía que se quisiera salir de su pecho desde que él la había tocado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero aún sentía el cálido toque de Phil en su cara. Tras unos segundos puso sus ojos en la cajita transparente con agujeritos y de repente la dio un salto al corazón, al ver al pequeño insecto dentro de la caja. Los ojos se le pusieron acuosos sin darse cuenta, mientras veía al pobre bicho mirarla. Phil la había regalado una luciérnaga. ¡Una luciérnaga! En aquel momento la niña de nueve años que aún habitaba en ella, estaba saltando dentro de su cuerpo intentando escaparse y correr hacia Phil. Las lágrimas trataban de escapar de sus ojos, mientras ella intentaba respirar hondo.

 

\- Phil – la voz se escapó de su garganta, pero no lo suficiente para que nadie la escuchara. Abrió la puerta y mira a ambos lados - ¡Phil! – pudo decir con más fuerza.

 

El hombre se dio la vuelta. Y vio como la mujer andaba rápido hacia él y se plantaba frente a su persona con los ojos llorosos e intentando mantener la calma estoicamente.

 

\- Es… es un bicho horrible –  dijo intentando mostrar humor poniendo la cajita entre ellos. Phil rió mientras miraba al bichillo  y Melinda sonrió nerviosa.

\- Eso pensé yo. Tenéis unas tradiciones muy raras – dijo tocándose con timidez la nuca, un poco sonrojado – si es por regalar insectos, las mariposas son más bonitas y...

\- Gracias – cortó la mujer viendo que Phil iba a empezar a divagar. Estaba nervioso, ella también lo estaba. Aquello era… ¿Qué era aquello?

\- Ha sido un placer – acepto Phil encantado-. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti? Comprar una tarántula a tu madre o algo así.

 

Melinda entorno los ojos e hizo un gesto de desaprobación mientras guardaba la cajita en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, con cuidado de que el bicho pudiera respirar.

 

\- No te burles.

\- Es la primera vez que puedo hacerlo en 30 años. No me quites el placer. El tonto romántico siempre fui yo.

\- Lo sigues siendo – la mujer sonrió y el hombre entorno lo ojos. - Si alguna vez la dices a alguien que casi lloro por un bicho tan feo estás muerto.

\- Lo sé – dijo Phil afirmando con la cabeza.

\- Vale.

 

Los dos se volvieron a quedar callados, parecían dos adolescentes atontolinados.

 

Melinda sabía que Phil estaba esperando alguna clase de reacción por su parte, algo más personal, pero para ser sincera no sabía bien que hacer, y las palabras, como de costumbre, no salían de su boca. Estaba tan emocionada. Todo aquello era tan tonto. Ni siquiera le había dicho que le quería y no sabía de donde iba a sacar el valor para decírselo.

 

Phil era tan mono. Phil siempre había sido tan mono. El primer instinto de Melinda fue agarrarle de las solapas y besarle hasta que perdieran el sentido y así poder empotrarle contra la pared del pasillo y… Eso sí que la haría sentir bien y segura y con todo bajo control. Ella era una mujer de acción, no de palabras. Pero cuando estaba a punto de actuar, una luz se la encendió en la cabeza. Estaban en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Peligrosamente cerca del cuarto de Skye. Peligrosamente cerca del cuarto de todo el mundo.

 

\- Vamos a mi habitación – dijo cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándolo camino de su cuarto.

 

Phil dio un respingo al notar el contacto de Melinda sobre su mano y ella se dio cuenta. No había iniciaba ningún tipo de contacto físico con él o por lo menos de una manera cómoda desde hacía unos 10 años. Para ella era difícil tocarle y no sentir el cosquilleo natural con el que respondía su cuerpo tras conocerle, así que dejó de hacerlo. En muchos casos cree que Bahrain secó sus terminaciones nerviosas, pero su piel había vuelto a reaccionar con su toque y se sentía tan viva.

 

\- ¿No vas muy rápido? – pregunto el hombre divertido dejándose arrastrar.

 

Melinda se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente. Phil también se paró de golpe, para no chocar con ella. Era momento de jugar. Nunca se había sentido tan ella en mucho tiempo.  Una mirada  traviesa y juguetona se la dibujo en la cara y Phil reacciono desafiante, mirándola fijamente. Notó su respiración acelerada.

 

\- Si no fuera porque aún no estoy ni al 50% de mi capacidad física  - susurró en su oído - ya estarías desnudo, en mi cama, gimiendo y susurrando mi nombre como una señorita, suplicando... Y ni siquiera eso, Phil, sería ir rápido.

 

* * *

 

**CONCLUSIÓN: POV PHIL**

 

Cientos de imágenes visuales se agolparon en la cabeza del agente donde podía recrear vívidamente las palabras de su compañera. La garganta se le quedó seca y toda la sangre le dejó de circular por el cuerpo, para irse directamente a un punto de su anatomía. Tuvo que respirar hondo dos veces antes de poder continuar.

 

\- Me escandalizas – dijo con una leve sonrisa, susurrando a su oído mientras rozaba con cuidado su cintura. Bendita fuera la rapidez y Melinda dejándose tocar.

\- Me parece justo – dijo la mujer sonriendo y separándose de Phil-. Pero escandalízate dentro, por favor – dijo dando un pequeño empujón al hombre para meterlo en su cuarto-. Me niego a que Skye nos haga el tercer grado más tarde.

 

Melinda entró tras él y cerró con premura la puerta a sus espaldas con cerrojo. Phil sonrió, la encantaba verla ansiosa, él también lo estaba. Dios mío estaba demasiado ansioso, eso podía notarlo. Eran más de treinta años de expectativas a sus espaldas.

 

\- Entonces, ¿puedo besarte?

 

Como toda contestación Melinda le sonrió y dio dos pasos hacia él. La mujer se puso de puntillas lentamente para poder llegar a su boca y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello con delicadeza, para besarle con ternura.  Phil sabía que ella estaba controlando sus instintos, más de lo que solía hacer, para que aquel primer beso tuviera más de amor, que de deseo y se lo agradeció en silencio. Su primer beso fue hermoso, y cálido, y dulce, sin prisa… un reconocimiento completo de sus bocas y de sus almas, pero la prisa acabó llegando y el deseo llamó rápidamente a sus cuerpos. El beso se intensifico. May apretó su cuerpo contra el de él posesivamente para poderlo sentir más cerca y Phil reaccionó al contacto abrazándola con tanta fuerza que los pies de la mujer dejaron de tocar el suelo. Melinda se quejó involuntariamente y su cuerpo se dobló sin su permiso, Phil se separó de inmediato con la culpabilidad dibujada en el rostro.

 

\- Lo siento – dijo acariciando con cariño la zona que sabía le dolía – Lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar, pero...

\- No te preocupes – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Phil con la suya propia-. Estoy bien. Me gusta. Sabes que soy una chica fuerte – dijo acercándose lentamente para besarlo otra vez, Phil le dio un suave beso en los labios, pero se alejó.

 

Melinda entornó los ojos disgustada cuando vio que él se alejaba de ella y se iba al punto más lejano de la habitación. Pero le tocaba ser el fuerte.

 

\- Creo que vamos a tener que tener un noviazgo tradicional por ahora.

 

Melinda le sonrío, seguramente compadeciéndole. Porqueseguro que estaba más que sonrojado, empalmado desde luego lo estaba. Quémomento tan incomodo. Solo le quedó apretar los labios.

 

\- Hace treinta años que nuestra relación perdió toda posibilidad de ser nada parecida a una relación tradicional – dijo May acercándose a él lentamente. Phil quiso retroceder más pero se chocó contra la pared.

\- Nos vamos a agarrar de la mano y nos daremos piquitos en la última fila de los cines por unos meses - comentó todo serio-. No es para tanto.

\- ¿Eso es tradicional para ti?  -  preguntó en un susurro la mujer mientras acariciaba su corbata y centraba su vista en ella – Antes de haberme comprado una luciérnaga deberías de haber pedido permiso a mi madre para cortejarme oficialmente – y al decirlo levantó su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos-, ¿sí es eso lo que realmente quieres?

 

Phil solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, las manos de Melinda le tenían despistado, desde que estaban acariciando con calma su pecho por encima de la camisa.

 

\- Aunque claramente – prosiguió la mujer con voz sensual- mi madre se hubiera reído de ti en tu cara. Como poco. Fuera como fuese te hubiera hecho pasar un mal rato.

 

Phil dudaba que un peor rato del que ya de por sí estaba viviendo. Melinda había decidido que era una buena idea desanudar su corbata en ese momento, lentamente.

 

\- Entonces obviaremos la parte de tu madre – dijo dejando escapar un leve gemido al sentir la mano de May rozando su cuello. Necesitaba mucha más fuerza de voluntad de la que tenía, eso estaba claro-. ¿Cuándo te dijo el médico que podrías volver a entrenar?

 

La sonrisa de Melinda iluminó toda la habitación mientras se deshacía de la corbata y empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

 

\- ¿Ahora lo llaman así?

\- No… no estaba preguntando eso -  tartamudeó mientras apartaba las manos de Melinda de los botones de su camisa.

\- Sí lo estabas haciendo – dijo dándole un suave beso en el mentón, seguido de un pequeño mordisco-. Un mes más o menos, que es muchísimo tiempo… y eso si todo va bien.

 

Phil estaba sudando, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y las manos de Melinda estaban paseando sin complejos por su culo. May era una acosadora. Lo que era genial, o lo sería en otra circunstancias. Tenía que pensar rápido, aunque su cerebro no estaba muy cooperativo.

 

\- Vale – dijo mientras la besaba en la frente con delicadeza-. Entonces…qué tal si yo veo el partido, mientras tú me tejes un gorro a juego con la bufanda.

 

Phil sabía que esa era una estrategia peligrosa. El cerebro de May tardó décimas de segundo en procesar la frase, se separó de golpe muy seria y le golpeó el brazo con fuerza.

 

\- ¡Au! – se quejó Phil. Estaba convencido de que Melinda le había marcado los cuatro nudillos en el brazo. Mañana tendría una marca - No me pegues.

\- No te burles de mí y no hagas que me enfade – dijo la mujer cruzando los brazos.

 

Si Phil no la conociera tan bien y no supiera a qué juego jugaba en ese momento, hubiera pensado que estaba realmente enfadada, pero su sonrisa traviesa se dejaba escapar por debajo de su rostro enfadado.

 

\- Que sepas que te has quedado sin unos cuantos extras – prosiguió la mujer – y mis extras son increíbles.

\- Me estás poniendo muy difícil hacer lo correcto.

 

May entornó lo ojos desganada. Phil pensó que ella no tenía muchas ganas de hacer lo correcto, la entendía. A él no le apetecía nada ser la parte madura de esa relación.

 

\- Venga Phil, no me apetece nada hacer lo correcto. Podríamos hacerlo despacito, con cuidado, sin prisa, sin movimientos bruscos. Como seguro que te gusta a ti. Me has regalado una luciérnaga. Estamos en Qixi. Los dioses nos apoyan. Es el destino y además... estoy muy caliente.

 

Phil se rió sin poder evitarlo. ¡Dios! Quería hacer cosas realmente pecaminosas con esa mujer. Iba a ser el peor mes de su vida. Había escuchado demasiadas leyendas urbanas sobre ella. Y en ese momento, con todo lo que la quería, ¡Dios! La deseaba aún más. Eso no debía de ser bueno. Eso estaba mal.

 

\- ¿Crees que yo no estoy a mil? – Confesó avergonzado- Mejor no me mandes ahora hacer una división con decimales – Melinda rió y él se enamoró un poquito más de ella-Necesito una ducha de agua fría pero ya – dijo acercándose lentamente para besarla con dulzura momentáneamente – pero tú ni siquiera crees en el destino – Melinda parecía rendida y Phil se tranquilizó mientra ella se apoyaba en él, colocaba su cabeza en su hombro y sus manos se juntaban en su espalda.  

\- La verdad es que las costillas me duelen mucho.

\- Tienes cinco costillas fracturas. Cualquier otra persona en tu lugar estaría drogada y en la cama.

\- Tu caballerosidad te acabará matando – susurro Melinda sobre él – a los dos.

 

Coulson sonrió mientras notaba la respiración acompasada de la mujer sobre su cuerpo. Parecía haber cogido una postura cómoda sobre él y no parecía tener ganas de moverse. Se preguntó si aquello sería parecido al paraíso.

 

\- ¿Qué tal palomitas y una película de los hermanos Marx?

\- No - susurró ella.

\- ¿No? – A Melinda le encantaban los hermanos Marx, no esperaba un no.

\- ¿Ajedrez? – Melinda negó con la cabeza - ¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó Phil un poco preocupado. Él no quería irse. De hecho se preguntaba si era lo suficientemente caballero como para pasar la noche con ella, sin intentar aprovecharse en algún momento.

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo la mujer inmediatamente levantando la cabeza para mirarle. Phil sonrió-. Quiero que me acompañes a soltar al bicho.

\- ¿Quieres soltar a la luciérnaga? – el desconcierto de Coulson era completamente real, ¿por qué, con lo emocionada que estaba con su luciérnaga, Melinda iba a querer soltarla? Sin querer mencionar lo difícil que había sido conseguir una y el viaje a Chinatown completamente inexplicable dentro de los presupuestos, que él tendría que explicar en algún momento.

\- Estos animales no deberían de estar encerrados en cajitas – dijo sacándole de su bolsillo con cuidado-. Aquí ya hizo su labor. Tendrá que alimentarse y dar luz en la oscuridad de la noche. Eso es lo que les hace especiales – dijo mirando fijamente al bichejo-. Además, así te podré mostrar las estrellas de Zhinü y Niulang ¿Te gustaría?

 

Phil sonrió encantado. Parecía un plan perfecto. Melinda, él, las estrellas nocturnas en verano. Sonaba bien para una primera cita. Sonaba bien como algo que se podría contar a los nietos. No quiso asumir que ese tren ya se le había pasado y pensó que los hijos de Skye iban a ser muy guapos.

 

\- Me encantaría.

\- Genial.

\- Aunque tal vez debería de ir a ducharme antes - Melinda sonrió al escucharle.

\- Es una buena idea. No nos la podríamos dar juntos, ¿verdad? - Preguntó la mujer con picardía. Phil ni se inmutó. Se acercó hasta la puerta y quitó el cerrojo para poder salir -. Creo que entonces perdería efectividad - dijo divertido -, en 15 minutos estoy aquí.

\- Bien – Phil estaba saliendo y Melinda se estaba dirigiendo a su armario para coger sus cosas de aseo personal- ¡Phil! – le llamó de nuevo y él se dio la vuelta para ver a la mujer ir hacia su mesilla de noche, de donde sacó algo del primer cajón, para luego acercarse a él – Toma – dijo ofreciéndole algo en su mano.

 

Al abrir su mano Phil descubrió un llavero tejido en cuero con una pequeña inscripción que decía, Lola.

 

\- Sé que Mack está avanzando mucho con…

 

Phil quiso llorar de la emoción. De hecho cree que se le escapó una lágrima. Ella le había hecho un llavero para Lola

 

\- Siempre le has llamado coche, dices que ponerle nombres a las cosas es una tara en el carácter – dijo Phil emocionado. Ella le había hecho un llavero para Lola. ¡Para Lola! No sabía qué de todo le emocionaba más.

\- Y es cierto, pero…

\- ¿Lo has hecho tú? – preguntó Phil sabiendo la repuesta, pero necesitando desesperadamente escucharla ahora que sabía lo que significaba.

\- Sí - Melinda asintió y se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- Yo también te quiero – Coulson no quiso evitar decirlo.

 

Melinda sonrió feliz, se acercó a Phil y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

 

\- Feliz Qixi - le dijo con cariño.

 

Melinda May iba a tener por fin su noche de Qixi perfecta y lo mejor de todo es que era él, quien se la iba a otorgar. Phil por fin había alcanzado a su preciosa estrella inalcanzable.

 

\- Feliz Qixi para ti también.

 

* * *

 

FIN

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por esos comentarios tan bonicos que me vais a dejar :-D


End file.
